The present invention relates to an external power supply apparatus which is mounted on an electric vehicle, and which supplies electric power to an electric apparatus outside the vehicle.
In an electric vehicle such as an electric automobile or a hybrid vehicle, a system has been in practical use in which DC power of a high-voltage driving battery is converted to AC power, and the AC power is supplied to an electric apparatus in the vehicle through an accessory outlet socket disposed in the vehicle (for example, refer to JP-A-11-178241 and Japanese Patent No. 4,781,136).
In the above-described system, an outlet socket is not disposed on the exterior of the vehicle, and therefore it is not easy to supply electric power to an electric apparatus outside the vehicle. Even in the case where an outlet socket is disposed on the exterior of the vehicle, when the outlet socket is simply externally disposed, there is a risk of electrical shock or leakage. Although electric power can be supplied to an electric apparatus outside the vehicle through the accessory outlet socket disposed in the vehicle, the vehicle can travel in this state, and hence there is a possibility that an accident in which the electric apparatus is dragged may occur.
Therefore, it is requested to develop an external power supply apparatus which can supply electric power easily and safely to an electric apparatus outside a vehicle.